Johnny Ghost
Johnny Ghost '''is an American paranormal investigator, part of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (or P.I.E., for short). He has an apprentice named Johnny Toast, who is now known to actually be his boss. Johnny Ghost has also chased props running around live, and investigated Jimmy Casket's asylum with the Acachalla family. He has Ornithophobia, the fear of birds (which is odd, because when he is Gregory.Gregory he can turn into a bird) Gerontophobia (fear of old men), fear of girls, and possibly also suffers from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). Johnny Ghost is Jimmy Casket, Gregory.Gregory, and Jackson although he may not know about the Gregory and Jackson parts. He transforms into Jimmy Casket when he is threatened, as shown in raptor player model mod, and when he bleeds, as shown in one of the Creepypasta videos (the " Creepypasta College " video) or when he comes back from the dead as shown when he turned into Jimmy as Jackson in the Joker Babysits video, similar to how Papa Acachalla is possesed by Jose Jose Jose Jose every midnight. Johnny Ghost was believed to be dead, due to the events that occurred in HAUNTED BY FNAF! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod) episode, in which Johnny was transformed into a puppet and flown off into space, whereupon he didn't appear for several weeks until in the Haunter Mod where he found himself dealing with a Haunter in the 52nd Dimension. During his travels through the realms, he encountered a language barrier which prevented him from properly communicating with life forms. This was broken in the Dimension of Motels when he spoke with Olaf, albeit briefly. Johnny Ghost then continued his trek into the cosmos, searching for a way back home, encountering places such as the Housekeeper's desert, the Dragon's Island, and the Hospital owned by Tom and Jerry. He finally woke up with the real Johnny Toast on Hell's Island, returned to human form, and left the island to continue his work as a professional ghost hunter.Johnny is said to be Billy's true father but his may be false due to the plot twist in Another Minecraft Tale episode 26, which said Maxwell Acachalla may be Billy's true father. Biography Early life See the articles on Gregory.Gregory and Cardboard Friend for further details. By his own admission, Johnny was the son of Tommy Casket, "a great man" who died when Johnny was young, leaving him and his mother to survive off of the wealth he had amassed over the years. Johnny gained an interest from an early age to investigate ghost hunting, something he shared with his childhood friends Johnny Toast,Dark Pit, and the late Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast. The five would later go on to found PIE together. His first investigation was on Nightmare Freddy at his local 7-11, however this was only an amateur investigation as Ghost was too young to have a license, Toast had temporarily moved back to his home in England, Dark Pit was missing, and Roast and Boast were dead. As a boy, Ghost was often volunteered into doing dangerous things for Toast, which his mother disapproved of. However, the same could be said vice versa. When Johnny was 16, whilst Toast was at a British boarding school, he went to Dark Pit's high school and offered to teach there. He made friends with Dark Pit and offered to form a pretend Paranormal Investigation Team (he couldn't get a licence for a real one until his 18th birthday). As he didn't have a car, he rode on a scooter. As an early investigator Johnny ghost was much more focused on finding proof that a ghost existed rather than stopping the actual abnormality. Because of this, Johnny usually panicked and offered little to situation during his earlier investigations. Ghost stated that a family member was killed by a paranormal entity, however which family member was not specifically stated though it may have been his mother since his father was dead before he was born. Interestingly, no mention of his other persona was mentioned in the earlier videos. The Casket Years It is unknown exactly Why, how or even necessarily when Johnny Ghost became Jimmy Casket (or vice versa). What is known is there was a time period in Johnny's life in which Casket was the dominant personality. During this time Jimmy casket became, by his own admission, "the worlds most renowned murderer", terrorising all in his path. As Casket has been shown possessing other people's bodies, it is possible Ghost took on Casket himself in order to stop Casket taking other people's minds over. This would explain why he doesn't remember him. Somewhere during this time a fourth personality named Jackson surfaced and got a job in Child Services and in his only appearance in a video (The Joker Babysits video) he got killed and turned into Jimmy Casket Alternatively, Casket may have always been a part of Ghost's personality along with Gregory and Jackson, as separate parts of one psyche; Ghost being the ego (e.g. the mediator), Gregory the super-ego (e.g. the moraliser), and Casket the id (the primal, impulsive side) but no one is sure how Jackson fits in.See this page for information relating the the ego, super-ego and id theory of psychology. Eventually, after being sent to and released from a psychiatric hospital, Johnny began to gain a grasp on his mind again, but would often shift into Jimmy Casket temporarily(this would sometimes happen with Gregory and Jackson but more rarely). So much so that when Ghost investigated during his solo years (before P.I.E) not killing the people he tried to rescue was extremely rare. The Casket years presumably ended when Johnny Toast came back into the picture and P.I.E was reformed as a professional organisation with proper funding. However, Johnny was still too young to join, and so he went to paranormal incestigation school in his spare time and made extra money by working at McDonalds, a job he found incredibly boring. Joining PIE It is known that Johnny Toast founded PIE and invited Ghost to join as an apprentice. It is unknown which of the two thought up the name "paranormal investigators extraordinaire", but it was probably Johnny Ghost. As Ghost was lower on fan girls that Toast, before PIE rose to prominence, Ghost made Toast promise that, as far as everyone else was concerned, PIE was his business and Toast was merely the assistant, something Toast agreed to. Once P.I.E was established, the ghost hunters took on much more dangerous missions with varying degrees of success. Making long time enemies like the toilet toucher, as well a common clients like the Acachalla family. As Johnny Ghost taught Toast the basic do's and don'ts of hunting ghosts ghosts, toast reorganized and added to this knowledge by writing several books on the subject. With claims of detaining at least 502 paranormal entities, Johnny ghost took great pride in his work with his organization becoming greater with every victory. By the time Ghost came to Hell's Island, he boasted that he had solved "over 301" cases. One could say that this point in Johnny's life didn't exactly end but was briefly postponed due to the events that occurred at the house of Swift Taylor. Lost in the Multiverse Ghost & Toast broke into Swift Taylor's house in order to film a documentary for the Discovery Channel as it was haunted by Animatronics. During the filming for the episode Johnny Toast was killed in a harpoon accident but was revived by Taylor's balloons. Later, when the animatronics broke into the house, Ghost was killed by Foxy as he was running with the camera. Taylor again managed to revive him, but because he had been killed by the animatronic so he turned into a puppet. This distressed him greatly as he was already low on fan girls. Taylor stated that the same thing had happened to his wife, and she returned to her normal state by jumping off the tower at the end of the maze. Johnny, however, was afraid of jumping, and so they tried to get him up to the tower using the balloon. When Ghost realised he could fly, he suddenly floated off into the sky, saying "I can go to my people now... Goodbye, Johnny... Forever..." Several months later, Ghost awoke in a replica of his old McDonalds in the 52nd dimension run by a Haunter Pokemon who he couldn't understand. Since that time he has shifted through several alternate dimensions, trying to find some way back, encountering a motel run by Olaf and the Chicken Man, a zombie desert owned by the Housekeeper, and an island with a dragon and an alternate Johnny Toast named Chuckie who didn't know who Ghost was. It was in this dimension that he discovered he could get back to his home dimension using a raft. During this time he would occasionally revert into his Casket persona due to Johnny Toast's absence, something Ghost was aware of. This became most apparent when he reached the Housekeeper's dimension. After an unseen incident in which Johnny became married to Toast's sister Jenny (whom Ghost mistook for a female version of Toast), Johnny woke up in a hospital to find that he had been in a coma, several months had now passed, his goldfish was dead, and squirrels had invaded America. Once again teaming up with Johnny Toast (and Tom and Jerry), Ghost began fighting the zombie apocalypse, glad that "things are back to normal". However, this also turned out to be a dream, and a looping dream at that, but Johnny did finally seem to find a back portal into the first dimension. He awoke to find the real Johnny. They found they were stuck on Hell's Island, looking for the cure for him being a puppet and a way out of the town. With them was a mysterious girl who knew of Johnny Ghost's original personality, however Ghost did not believe in her hints about his past. Eventually, they all eventually escaped the town by train, restoring Ghost's humanity with peanut butter in the process, thus ending his journey through the dimensions. Back to Normal Shortly after regaining his humanity, Johnny received a call for a haunting taking place in a small town. Travelling there in a junker car supplied by Toast, he discovered that the supposed "ghost" was realy just a man in a suit, and that the whole situation was a prank set up by Toast. During a surf boarding competition, Johnny Ghost and John Toast became stranded in the Middle Ages after an incident involving a surfing competition, a flying saucer, and Toast whistling the British National a Anthem whilst doing a 360 jump on a surfboard. A storm sent them into the Middle Ages where Miraak told them he would help them get back if they defended the town from invaders and dragons. They did this; however Miraak did not keep his word and they became trapped for 3 months in the Middle Ages with an annoying fan girl (who turned out to be a ghost) and a Lucario. The portal they used to escape sent them to an underground lair full of dead people and caused Ghost to revert to his younger self. They managed to escape relatively unscathed by finding skulls and medallions and solving puzzles, but Ghost became extremely panicked during the investigation and they accidentally released an ancient evil in the process - one that had, apparently, been waiting for them. On a trip to England to investigate Toast's haunted mansion they discovered Spooker and Billy in the house and a fat Godzilla trying to lose weight. The night quickly turned into a murder mystery. He was tricked into quitting his job at Mcdonalds by a Stormtrooper and discovered it had been taken over by the 501st legion, however he took back the McDonalds with the help of some high-powered rifles. He and Toast both went stormchasing in the Queen's pink car. Personality Johnny Ghost is very level-headed most of the time, although he does respond to danger. He studies paranormal activities, hence he knows a lot about such things. When around Johnny Toast, he acts braver than usual. He acts like a mentor figure to Johnny Toast, teaching Toast as he goes on. For an unknown reason, he is terrified of Birds But Johnny Toast helps him with his fear. But he also says "Birds Eat You!". (However, it is unclear if he's afraid of chickens too, considering they're mythical creatures in the roleplay.) When annoyed, Johnny can become critical and condescending, even when it is uncalled for. While Johnny is clearly the most stable of the four personalities, he is still prone to mood swings and is certainly not above murder for unimportant reasoning. In fact one of Ghost's most common methods of handling powerful ghosts is using a "ghost bomb" (nuke), which almost always kills the people he tries to protect. After his experience of being lost in the multiverse. Ghost is shown to be more insecure, untrusting and paranoid. Alter egos Ghost's best known alter ego would of course be Jimmy Casket, however other known split personalities include Gregory and Jackson. Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's assistant and apprentice. Johnny Ghost usually finds himself teaching Toast about paranormal activities. They are both good friends, despite Johnny Ghost being a bit jealous that Toast is "the fan favorite." Aimee Due to a misunderstanding, Aimee has a crush on Johnny Ghost. She likes him because he is smart. However, Johnny Ghost is afraid of Aimee since some of her actions can make her seem like a stalker at times. Like Johnny Toast, he has nightmares of her. Jimmy Casket When Johnny Ghost is threatened, he turns into Jimmy Casket. When he turns back to normal, he remembers nothing about being Jimmy Casket. As of the JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES! Video, Johnny is aware of his other self, however it is unknown whether or not Casket is aware of Ghost. However, he seemed to forget after he returned home. Gregory.Gregory Johnny Ghost sometimes turns into Gregory.Gregory, but this rarely happens. Jackson Johnny Ghost has only became Jackson once and him turning into him isn't shown,only Jackson turning into Jimmy Casket Tommy Casket Tommy/Timothy was first mentioned in the Haunted by Cardboard Friend video when Cardboard friend draws a picture of him on the wall. He is said to be Johnny's late father who died before Johnny was born. Johnny is reminded of him when he witnesses the picture. Sally There was a significant time period were Johnny Ghost and Sally were lost together. Enacting adventures to return to their homes. While most of the time they did not see eye to eye, Johnny and Sally eventually helped each other out of an ordeal. Johnny certainly does not appreciate Sally's relationship with Slenderman, any time he sees him with or without Sally he will engage the creepypasta in combat. Whulst in Belmont investigating Bane, his car was wrecked and he was forced to ask Sally ask Slenderman to ask Toast to give him a lift. However they had a fallout and started trying to kill each other. They have rarely spoken since then. One of Johnny's personalities,Gregory.Gregory is Sally's great sur-uncle. Toilet Toucher Of all of Ghost's many foes, the Toilet Toucher is certainly his nemesis. Displaying great fear and distain whenever a conflict between the two emerges. Both have triumphed over one another countless times. Papa Acachalla Because these two characters both are played by Jordan, Johnny and Papa have never directly interacted with each other. However, in the Velociraptor player model video it was revealed that they have a past with one another, Papa being the first of Johnny Ghost's failed missions, Ghost trapped him in a box and shipped him to South America. Never the less, Johnny seems to be a regular visitor of the Acachalla residence mainly due to the Acachalla's supernatural behavior. It can be presumed that whilst Acachalla considers PIE to be overly expensive, he sees Johnny Ghost as a necessary evil when it comes to getting rid of ghosts. Likewise, Ghost shares a grudging respect for Acachalla. He obviously didn't rate him high on his intelligence, however, having sold a microwave that opens a portal to the 13th Dimension to them under the pretence that it was a "head cruster". It seems after several visits to the Acachallas, Johnny has further realized the dangers they pose to the world. PIE have given Papa Acachalla a nuclear war head in case the portal to the 13th dimension was opened again. Fred Spooker Fred was Ghost's partner while Toast was in jail. Ghost has shown a dislike for Spooker as he is scared of the ghosts. When Spooker died by tripping over a chair Ghost was a prime suspect. While Ghost was in a dimension over run by zombies he ran into an alternate version of Spooker which caused Ghost to briefly turn into Casket and kill him. Barnacle After Johnny got back to his normal dimension, both Johnny's were met by a woman who claimed to be a police officer in the town before the "outbreak". Ghost then told Johnny Toast he thought it might be his sister. Toast didn't seem to believe it. her real name has not been identified, for she refused to give it. Due to her grotesque appearance Johnny ghost refers to her being barnacle faced. The two dislike each other greatly, barnacle for her shady and suspicious nature, while Ghost is disregarded as unintelligent. What is interesting about barnacle is her knowledge of Gregory, Johnny's original personality, implying that she is not who she says she is. Whenever she talks about Gregory, Ghost simply disregards her. Trivia * It is stated by Jordan in the first ever appearance of Johnny Ghost that his full name is Jonathan Ghost * It was hinted at in the Cardboard Friend video that he is also Gregory.Gregory, or at least once had the name Gregory. If he is Gregory.Gregory, who is a ghost, it is ironic that he is a paranormal investigator. *Johnny Ghost killed Sally, but it was really Jimmy Casket who killed her since Jimmy is actually a fragment of Johnny. Sally came back from the dead. *He has ornithophobia. *Johnny Ghost has a (short, but intro-worthy) third appearance in a horror map that starts with, "Hello, I'm Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator..." in a scared voice. *He is the principal of Creepypasta college. Strange, because in the creepypasta western video, he said he would have to kill the creepypastas if he found out they were paranormal. He later was fired and replaced with a new principal, principal Buttkicker. * His hair is really messy, even more so as Jimmy Casket. * He has nightmares about Aimee. * Johnny Ghost's new model is Simon, from the game Cry of Fear. Ironic, because Cry Of Fear is a game about demons and generally ghostly objects. * Once, when fighting the Toilet Toucher, he indirectly caused the Chernobyl incident. *He once removed a level 5 poltergeist truck from the Acachalla's house. * He may have M.P.D (Aka Multiple Personality Disorder). * He is not British, unlike Johnny Toast. * it is official that Johnny has a part time job at McDonald's. * He once shot and killed a cosplayer dressed as Blazekin, thinking it was a ghost. * Johnny seems to exhibit it supernatural abilities, such as speaking ghost languages and creating weapons from his mind. During his time in the Dream Zone, Ghost gained the powers to resplendent and levitate. * He has the inability to say the word "suspicious". * Ghost has acquired wings on his temples, giving him the ability of flight. * He had a very traumatic experience in his childhood involving mascots. * He said that he has his own commercial. * He has a part-time job in the summer working at McDonalds and didn't want Toast to know about it. * He and Toast visited the Acacalla home in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). * He and Toast sold the Acachallas the microwave that opens portals to alternative dimensions. * it was stated in the''' Rancor''' Pet Mod that his McDonalds burned to the ground and that he tackles Slenderman * In the SCARY GHOST HORROR MAP! - Gmod Haunted House Mod (Garry's Mod) video, Ghost was arrested as a prime suspect in the murder of Fred Spooker. Papa Acachalla briefly replaced him. * Ghost bought a Kill Bill cosplay sword from comicon a few years back. (And accidentally killed Toast with it.) * After Toast was infected by a werewolf he temporarily infected Ghost with it, however Ghost had eaten some berries earlier that cured him. * He has a fear of jumping. * Ghost has a fear of old men. *When he was a kid he was struck by lightning that went down his house through the couch, across his shirt,up his nose and hit his brain. *When they were kids Toast tied a bowling ball to Ghost's feet and threw him in a lake. Ghost nearly drowned but Toast saved him by using a using a fishing rod and hooking Ghost's ear. *Ghost dreams of Cats nd being Johnny Toast. Behind the Scenes Johnny Ghost was originally supposed to be a one-off character created specifically for the Kermit the Frog Mod episode. In this one-off appearance, Ghost appears alone without Toast, and apparently is killed by Kermit within five minutes of his first encounter. How this fits in with later canon is yet to be explained. Ghost's first pairing with Toast was for the Prop Hunt videos, which also introduced charscters such as Aimée, Johnny Roast,and Johnny Boast who werre apparently going to be used in further episodes but were dropped after their first appearance. Later Ghost was used for videos of horror maps. He would also occasionally make cameos in other, unrelated episodes, including ones about the Acachallas or Officer Maloney. [ Category:Protagon [[Category:Jordan Frye Category:The Possible Ghost/Caske [[Category:Venturian Category:VenturianT [[Category:P.I.E Category:Protagonist/Antagoni [[Category:VenturianTale 2014 Catego [[Category:Tragic Fig [[Category:Character Category:G [[Category:Multiple personalities Category:Vent [[Category:PIE Categor [[Category:Gmod Category:P.I.E character Category:Pie Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Smart Category:Idiot Category:Main characters Category:Protagonist Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2015